fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
Eyes Of A NineTails
Eyes of a NineTails is a fan fiction created by YueHatake 22:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC)YueHatake. Please do not edit without the writer's permission. Chapter 1 Lupin's sky-blue eyes drifted opened. To his right was his mistress, his owner, Lexi Rose. She snored softly as she turned onto her shoulder, causing a little discomfort to Lupin's side. Sighing, he sniffed the ground and yawned. The NineTails female that was going to be used for breeding with him lay across from him with her own master. The boy was about 17 years old, two years older than Lexi. He was about two inches taller than his mistress, but she was amazing in Lupin's eyes. As the night came to a close, the four woke up, groggy and unaware of dangers. "Alright, wake up dude." Lexi leaned over and rudely woke up the breeder. "Hey if you don't want your female to mate with the highest quality NineTails, thats aiight with moi." That woke him up fast. He stroked his own NineTails, and looked cautiously at the blue-eyed NineTails. "Is he going to be good to her? If he hurts Lilly, I'll personally castrate him." Lexi's eyes grew dark and she threatened, "You lay one finger on Lupin, and I ''WILL ''kill your NineTails. She's no different than the thousands of females coming to me for great children. So watch it, or else." With that, she stood and walked past Daniel, the boy with the issues. "Well, now, don't get to hasty," He said, and grabbed Lexi's wrist. "Let go of me or I will kill you." her eyes glared at him, and she looked at Lupin. Angry at having this foolish boy hurt his mistress, Lupin grabbed the boy with his razor-like teeth. The boy screamed in agony, and Lilly shot a Fire Blast at Lupin, who dodged it and leaped for her throat. He kept his deadly jaws on her neck, and continued to clamp down even harder on her neck everytime she moved. "Please, please leave her be! I'll do anything!" Tears spilled from his eyes, and Lupin reluctantly let her go. "I'd get her to a PokeCenter if I were you." Lexi said, and mounted her Rapidash. "Heh, better luck next time!" She cried, and Lupin and Lexi ran off, eager to find more adventure. They came to the next town, only to be challenged by several first time Trainers.She grinned as she watched the Trainers take their damaged Pokemon to the nearest Center. "Heh." She chuckled, and looked at Lupin, who's bright blue eyes watched her. Lupin always felt good when his mistress smiled. The two walked down the sidewalk, only to be almost run over by a boy and his Charcolt. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIOT!!!!" The boy sheepishly grinned and rode away faster. "Stupid kid." Lexi muttered and she looked around. The bright buildings and homes made a comforting setting. The NineTails and his Mistress continued walking, speech replaced by body language. "Uh Hello, Miss Rose. I am Smith Thomas, and I wish to breed my Vulpix with your handsome NineTails." Lexi's eyes glanced at Lupin, but she nodded. "Fine, but if you want your choice of the litter, you'll need to pay me 500 dollars, alright?" This was the usual price she charged for breeders, but Smith's eyes widened. "Well what do you say, O'Smithy?" She stuck out her hand, and hesitating, Smith shook it, and Lupin quietly growled. Chapter 2 After they bred, the eggs wre produced and laid out in front of the Trainers. "Well, sir, where's my money?" Lexi said sharply, and Smith looked at the eggs. "Here take it!" Smith hastily placed the money in her hands, and grabbed an egg. "How many do I get to take?" Smith said. Lexi, counting her money, shrugged and held up three fingers:There are five eggs. "Thanks!" Smith said, taking his share and leaving. "Well, at least we have money to use." Lexi said, and the two went to Pewter City. First, she went to a mall and purchased new clothes. Her usual clothes were ripped up from fighting, so she bought a black and white cap, pink jacket that didn't cover her tummy, and baggy black jeans. Then she entered a food store, and purchased enough food, water, and cooking utensils to last her a few months. "Thats quite a lot. Do you need help?" The clerk asked, but Lexi shook her head. She grumbled a little as she placed the groceries on her Rapidash's back. "Let's go." They left town and set up camp in a clearing. Laying out her sleeping mat, Lexi began to cook asparagus and hamburgers to feed herself and her Pokemon. She brought her five Pokemon out: Umbreon, Rapidash, Lupin, Arbok, and Ivy. Lexi tossed the asparagus to the Rapidash, and the meat to the rest. Relaxing and chewing, she looked out to the lake they camped by. As she did this, she began to recall the events of earlier.... She felt irritated by that boy she saw earlier, the one with that weird Charizard evovled. She took out her black Pokedex and searched up its image. "A Charcolt,eh?" She read its information, and after filling her belly, she slowly went to sleep. A large splash of water woke her up. She saw a beautiful female Milotic, and she wanted it. "Lupin, Fire Blast!" The Milotic dodged and drenched poor Lupin in water. "Wrong choice." She said sheepishly, and called him back. 'Lets see...Maybe Ivy can do it!' The timid Glaceon charged the Milotic and headbutted it hard. "YES!!GOOD JOB IVY!!!" She cired, and hugged the wet Glaceon. Chapter 3 Lupin's eyes opened slowly. He felt a pain in his side from the Arbok laying her heavy body on him. Grumbling, he rolled over and laid on the Milotic, which woke up easily and scolded him. Ignoring her, he began to think. His family was all female, and he was the only male. Lexi often bred him with different Vulpixes and NineTails, but he still felt unhappy. He didn't know what to think. Did he want a real mate? Or was he acting stupid? Annoyed with himself, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Morning's beautiful colors lit the dark sky, and the group woke up. Lexi mumbled to herself and placed Umbreon, Milotic, Rapidash, and Arbok back into their Pokeballs. Strecthing, she rubbed Lupin's belly and stood. She yawned and they went off. The two entered the City and went straigh to the Gym. The Gym Leader, however, did not want to battle her. "I don't battle females. Only males and it seems you have only one male Pokemon, and he's a snooty little NineTails. I will battle you, but on one condition. You use only that NineTails, and see if you can beat moi." He smirked, but Lexi was up for a challenge. "Sure." The Gym Leader, startled, said "Yeah but I won't go easy on you." Lexi shrugged and yelled, "Lets do this." Lupin stepped out. The Gym Leader sent out a IvySaur. 'Is he for real? A Plant Type? That thing'll burn before Lupin has a chance to bite.' Lexi thought, and she cried,"FIRE BLAST!!" Lupin automatically blasted the Ivysuar with an unusually large fire. The Ivysaur moved quicikly out of the way, but Lupin was able to get his jaws around the Ivysaur's throat. Air left the Pokemon's lungs and it seemed that Lupin's hostile side was appearing, but the Gym Leader called his precious Pokemon back. "Hmm...A biter, eh?" He said, sending out his Charmeleon. "You serious?" Lexi chuckled, and Lupin charged. colors. Strangely, the Ninetails began to evolve!! He grew wings, and his tails merged into one. Lexi was confused as she watched her new Pokemon charge the Charmeleon and easily defeated it. The fight was decided and the Gym Leader handed the badge over. Numbly, she took it and dropped it into her bag. They left, but Lexi looked at the one called Lupin. Lupin had those same blue eyes, but what form was this to be called?? She decided on the OneTail. Lupin eagerly leaped onto her chest and licked her face. "Haha your still the same sweetheart, aren't ya Lupin?" The two left, going to Vermillion City, where they also got the Gym's Badge. As they went through the forest, it began raining. "Crap, I forgot my umbrella." Lexi muttered to Lupin as they took shelter underneath a tree. "Lets hope a Pokemon comes our way." Soon, a female Charizard charged their way, trying to escape the rain. Annoyed, she roared at the unknown intruders, seeing them as a threat. She attempted to blast them, but OneTail used his new wings to use the move Gust, blowing out her fire. Lexi timidly sat by the Charizard, and reached out her hand to pet the wet Pokemon. Her eyes locked onto the Charizard's, and a bond was quickly made. Lexi quickly placed warm blankets of fur on the dragon's body, trying to keep the fire alive. Shivering, the three cuddled to get warmth. Well, Lexi and the Charizard snuggled against Lupin's soft warm fur, and they were able to get through the night. When morning came, Lexi asked the Charizard if she wanted to stay with them or leave. The Charizard shook her head, and Lupin understood. She had eggs to care for, and she was not ready to give up her freedom for a life to beat other Pokemon. With a farewell, the Charizard spread her wings and flew away. Lexi quietly watched it fly away, and only when it was over the horizon did she continue on her journey. They walked until they heard a sweet noise. They ran to the water, and saw a Dragonite female wading in the water. Lexi grinned at Lupin, and they began to fight the Dragonite. Startled, the Dragonite tried to fly away, but Lupin leaped up and caught her leg with his massive jaws. Angry, she slapped the OneTails with her fist, and was able to fly a little higher. She began to swirl her body and formed a Twister. Lupin dodged the attack, and he blasted her with a large Fire. She screamed in agony as the burn hurt even more. Lupin stretched his wings and flew alongside her. Flying below her, he used his clawed paws to rip her belly. The injured Dragonite went tumbling down, but Lexi threw a Pokeball that caught her. "Yes! Good job Lupin!" She hugged Lupin and they continued...﻿ Category:YueHatake Category:Pokemon Category:Fan Fiction